Master of Darkness
by Findel
Summary: While leading a dig in the middle of the desert Lina comes upon a lost village. As the dig continues a huge temple is uncovered. What does the temple mean and why is Lina returning home with a new escort.
1. Default Chapter

**Master of the Darkness**

**Chapter: 1**

**Something's Should be Left Alone**

* * *

Here's a new idea I got for the Slayers after watching a couple of vampire movies. This is an AU fic in the way that the Slayers are in a different world that is similar to ours but not ours. And, I believe this is one of the most long winded chapters I have ever written...I hope you all still enjoy

* * *

Lina looked out from the top of the old ruin that her team had found almost a year ago. She was the lead archeologist in a dig that had unearth a lot more than they had expected. It was originally thought to be a long lost city in the desert but they had also found a huge temple. The temple dated back a long time and was a place of worship for the lost people of the desert village. Lina sighed and started going down into the main levels of the large temple while thinking, 'This is great and all but we still haven't found any reason why this temple was built. What deity did these people worship?'

As Lina got down to the main floor she was approached by her assistant Gourry. "Lina we've found something and need you to translate."

"Sure," Lina replied as she followed Gourry into the main chamber of the temple.

They had just been able to breach the main chamber and now it seems they might have found a clue to what was worshiped within the temple's walls. Gourry stopped in front of three statues that formed a triangle. The statues were all of the same figure. That of a young man with short winged hair. The statues portrayed three stages of the young man's life. One, that was to the left, was him dress in normal clothing with a sword in his hand; ready to defend himself from some danger. The one in the middle depicted the young man in the armor of a knight kneeled before someone with his sword held in front of him. The last was on the right and showed the same man dressed in the clothes of a high born noble. The only problem was this statue seemed to give off the feeling of dread and evil when you looked at it. The man's smile seemed sinister and his eyes looked as if he was stalking prey. Lina was taken aback by the statues and yelled, "What a find! This is great now maybe we can figure out why this temple is here for such a small village," before she began to translate the writing on each statue.

Lina looked at the first one and wrote as she spoke in her mind. 'He was once one of us. A man among men and nothing else. It was he that would prove to be both our savior and our curse.'

Lina quirked an eye at the meaning but moved on to the statue in the middle. 'He had risen to that of a protector of our lands. The great warrior that kept the invaders out and showered the common folk with wealth. His happiness in finding a bride was shared throughout the whole village. We had no way of imagining that this one woman would cause our downfall.'

Lina hummed as she wrote and said out loud, "Interesting indeed. If I'm reading this correctly then it seems this village did well as long as this figure was happy."

Gourry shrugged and replied, "I guess but luck and good times aren't just tied to one man."

Lina nodded at Gourry's reply and moved onto the last statue. The odd thing was that this statue seemed to have been written by the figure himself. 'I was a great man once...when I had her. But, those times are gone, I cannot allow the traitors to live. I will find them and anyone who gets in my way will join them. The blood is life and my life has ended. -sdrowyerG sidagleZ'

Lina blinked at the signature that was left. She was translating right but the name seemed to come out jumbled. As she was trying to make out what it was she heard, "Ah, Professor Inverse, it's nice to see that we are finally making progress."

Lina turned to see her benefactor walk into the temple. He was a somewhat tall man with amethyst hair and eyes. He was dressed in a business suit and carried a gold cane with the head of a cobra on the top. His name was Xellos Metallium and he was the CEO of Metallium Inc. which was a worldwide manufacturer that suddenly decided to pay for an archeology expedition to this site. He smiled as he approached and said, "Have you found anything else or just these statues?"

Lina glared at him as he came closer to her. She always felt uneasy around Xellos and didn't like the idea of him being the one to call the shots. "Just this for right now. We might find some more in a few days."

"I really wish you would move faster. This is getting to be more than I thought. If you can't do this soon then I'll get another team for the glory," Xellos threatened as he kicked some sand out of the way.

Lina was about to verbally assault Xellos when she noticed something. The spot Xellos had just cleared had writing on the floor. She knocked Xellos out the way and read out loud, "When in doubt always look down."

Lina jumped up and grabbed a huge sledgehammer and with all her might slammed it into the stone floor. After a moment of echoing noise a few stones fell to reveal a hidden basement level. Lina turned to Gourry and said, "Get me a rope and a light I'm going down."

Gourry did as he was told and lowered Lina down into the basement. When she hit bottom she turned on her flashlight to reveal a long hall. She walked down the hall as quickly as possible without going to fast to not see any traps. After about ten minutes she came to a large door in the hall. Lina leaned all her weight into it and pushed the door open. She looked in to see it was a burial chamber that hadn't been disturbed at all. Lina felt almost giddy as she found and lit the torches around the room with her lighter. After she had enough light she approached the sarcophagus and read the inscription out loud. "You have found I must warn, a monster we wish to intern. Do not open turn back now, for this should not be of your concern. Beware the bite for it is death, though unlife can come to form. Turn back be warned, for to release him is to unleash heaven's scorn," Lina finished and then notice something written under the poem, "The blood is life, the blood is life."

As Lina was moving to open the sarcophagus she heard clapping behind her. She spun to see Xellos and two of his goons standing just inside the doorway. "Good job my dear. You've finally found what I've been searching for."

"What are you talking about," Lina almost hissed as she backed away from Xellos.

"Why the lord Drakon here. He was supposedly an immortal that ruled over this world ages ago. They say he is asleep in this very coffin and if that is true I want the gift he possess," Xellos replied as he motioned for his goons to enter.

The first goon quickly grabbed Lina and held her still while the other opened the sarcophagus. The lid was lifted and all that greeted the audience was a coffin full of sand. Lina laughed and said, "Well, looks like your out of luck. Seems there is nothing here but sand."

It was about then that Xellos flipped over the lid to reveal more ancient text. He smiled as he read, "This is the spell to awaken Drakon and bring him under my power."

Lina began to struggle as hard as she could as Xellos began the incantation. "Walker of the night, fiend in the shadow I summon you forth. Come forth and unleash your darkness upon the world once again with me, Xellos Metallium as your master. Arise Drakon king of the night," Xellos finished as he pulled out a dagger and cut his palm.

The blood dripped off his hand and made contact with the sand. The ground began to rumble as the sand began to spread and a form could be seen rising. It was about that time that Lina escaped her captor and ducked into a corner. As the sand finished clear an armored hand shot out of the sand followed by another. A helmet appeared next as the arms worked to pull the rest of the body out. Soon the image of the middle statue came out of the sand and the eyes opened. The figure looked around and then within a blink of an eye jumped on one of the goons and bit into his neck. The goon flailed around but could not pull the figure off of him. As they continued to struggle the goon became weaker and weaker as he lost more blood. The armored figure dropped his first meal and leaped at the next goon. No one could follow the fast movements of the figure as he seemed to disappear and then kneed the lively goon as he reappeared. Xellos stepped forward as the figure bit into the other goons neck and said, "I command you to stop this. Obey your new master."

The figure stopped and released the goon but then snapped his neck. He then turned towards Xellos and said, "You do not command me. Only those you know my true name can complete the proper spell."

Xellos, feeling he was next turned and began to run. The figure gave chase but was stopped when Xellos hit him with a vial of holy water. The man hissed and roared like a large cat as the water burned his skin. When he recovered Xellos was already long gone. The figure turned back into the room and then noticed Lina in the corner. He removed his helmet to reveal the young man from the statues before he smirked and said, "My it seems I have a worth while dessert for my first meal in ages."

Lina stood as the figure slowly stalked towards her. She was about to try the spell herself but then remembered that Drakon was not his true name. 'What's the name. What's his name come on Lina.'

At that moment she remember the random letter and finished correcting them in her mind. "Walker of the night, fiend in the shadow I summon you forth. Come forth and unleash your darkness upon the world once again with me, Lina Inverse as your master. Arise Zelgadis Greywords king of the night," Lina noticed the twitch the man gave at the speaking of the name.

She also noticed she needed to offer blood for the spell to work. She looked around as she moved away from the man. She came next to one of the dead goons and quickly found a pocket knife. She quickly cut the palm of her hand and let the blood ooze onto her hand. She walked forward and said, "I offer my blood in exchange."

The man stopped right in front of her and just looked at her for a moment. Lina was becoming nervous and almost jumped when he finally took her hand and licked up the blood. After he had finished Lina's wound had healed fully and the man kneeled before her. He looked up to her and said, "You have figured out my true name and thus offered your blood. I am your servant until I am released by your will or by your death."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to 

* * *


	2. What is Master's Will

**Master of the Darkness**

**Chapter: 2**

**What is Master's Will?**

* * *

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but got a nasty virus that took a while for me to erase it from my comp. Yes, Zel is a vampire but I'm using a mix of different lore. For example normal myths, Bram Stoker, and other things. And, I mentioned Gourry because he will serve a propose later.

* * *

Lina popped her head out from the basement to see that no one was inside the temple and that it was dark outside. She finished pulling herself out of the hole before looking down and saying, "Well come on Zel there is no one here."

Just as she finished her sentence Zel; as she now called him, landed from his leap out of the hole. His lavender hair shinned in the moon light as his sapphire eyes surveyed the area. He had ditched his armor for a simple outfit of off-whit shirt, pants, and cloak. He looked around the temple and remembered were he was, "Ah, yes I was buried here when they thought I was dead."

Lina looked at Zel as he remarked about the temple. After a moment she shook her head and made her way towards the main door. She noticed that her rented jeep was still outside and she sighed knowing that she wouldn't have to walk back to civilization. She motioned for Zel to follow as she made her way towards the vehicle. She opened the door and was about to get in when she noticed Zel was studying the car. "It's a motor vehicle...I'll explain once we have time."

Zel nodded at the implied command, opened the passenger side door, and got into the jeep. Lina then shut her door and cranked the ignition. The car came to life and Lina took off into the desert night.

* * *

An hour and a half later found Lina and Zelgadis in a small motel room inside the desert side inn. Lina had opted not to go back to her other room for fear that Xellos might be waiting for her. She had just began to settle in after she had explained to Zel what a television was and it's purpose. She sighed as she went into the small bathroom and turned on the the shower. The hot water felt good on her aching body as she went over the events of the day. 'Here I am running from a business tycoon because I found an immortal that is now in my hotel room amazed by a television set,' Lina thought as she began to clean herself.

'What am I supposed to do now? All my stuff is still in that hotel room but I can't go and get it because some of Xellos' goons might be there waiting for me...I just don't know,' Lina finished as turned the water off.

She toweled off and the wrapped a towel around her frame and one around her head. She cracked open the door and said, "Zel I need you to turn around and not look for a few minutes."

"If you wish but where do you want these," Zel asked holding the said stuff Lina had wanted to retrieve from her other room.

Her eyes bugged out as she asked, "How did you do that? Oh, never mind just let me have them."

Lina grabbed up her stuff; forgetting that she had just a towel between her and Zel's eyes. She then set them down, picked out something, and retreated back into the bathroom. About a minute later Lina strolled out in her pajamas. The pajamas where made up of a white t-shirt and a pair of light sweat pants. "Okay Zel you can go back to whatever you were doing," Lina announced as she began to brush her hair.

As Lina continued to brush her hair she couldn't help but feel like she was being stalked. A strange chill ran up her spine as she felt eyes on her. She looked into the mirror but saw nothing there. Feeling reassured she went back to combing. About a minute later an arm wrapped around her waist from behind. She lifted her head slightly to see who was there when another wrapped around her shoulders. A hand placed itself under her chin and long fingers wrapped around to just under her lips. She felt someone exhale a cold breath onto her neck as she tried to struggle. "Don't worry master it's just me," Zel's tenor answered Lina's unasked question.

Lina heard a hint of enjoyment in his voice as he held her body still. She felt his body press against her back as she commanded, "Zel stop this. I don't know what you're up to but this is not acceptable."

Lina felt his lips press against her neck and had to suppress a shiver. The last thing she wanted to do was keep him going by showing that she was slightly aroused. She soon felt his tongue slide over a part of her neck before he said, "Just a little bite master. That's all I want and then I'll leave you be."

Lina tried to struggle but found Zel's grip to be too strong. She then remember what she needed to do and shouted, "Zelgadis!"

At the speaking of his true name Zelgadis stopped cold as the binding spell took hold. He released Lina and backed away. "As you wish master," he replied somewhat disappointed.

Lina turned around to give Zel a piece of her mind but was stopped when she noticed the red slowly draining from his eyes. She looked at him for a moment before she asked, "What just happened here?"

Zel sighed as he sat down on his bed in the two bed room. "It is a condition called blood lust. It has been so long since I've been awake that even I have trouble fighting it off."

Lina held her neck and swallowed before saying, "Well, I guess it was a good thing I don't like the idea of you having any kind of meal out of me."

Zel looked at her for a moment as if he was losing himself again. He shook his hand to stave off the blood lust before he stood and said, "I must hunt master. If I don't find a meal soon then not even the binding spell will hold me back."

Lina gulped again at the idea of no way to control him. "Then go hunt just don't get caught and make sure not to kill."

Zel looked at Lina a bit perplexed, "And why not master? It's just one less person in a sea of millions," Zelgadis replied with a bit of a growl.

Lina stood her ground and wouldn't be intimidated by him. "Because I said so. I don't need to become an accomplice to murder. And stop calling me master! Just call me Lina," Lina ended by raising her voice to mark her point.

Zel backed down from his threat and bowed while replying, "As you wish master," before disappearing.

Lina grumbled at Zel's parting jab of calling her master. She turned back around and began to brush her hair once again while she tried to figure out what to do. 'Again here I am stuck with a freaking vampire and being hunted by an entire corporation. This is just what I wanted with my life,' Lina thought angrily as she kept combing.

As she was laying her brush down she had a brainstorm. 'Wait a minute...why am I worried about controlling a vampire. I should be happy about it. I can use Zel's capabilities to get whatever I want out of Xellos. That's it! It's time to get what due to me from that rat. Look out Xellos here I come.'

After her idea Lina climbed into her bed and turned to a news station while she waited on Zelgadis to return so she could safely go to sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to 

* * *


	3. On the Run

**Master of Darkness**

**Chapter: 3**

**On the Run**

* * *

It's been a while but here's another chapter for this fic. I know there is a lot of fic that I need to update but I have to have something that inspires the next idea and some come faster than others.

* * *

The morning came and Lina awoke looking up at the ceiling. After a moment she rolled her head to the left to see a human shaped bundle of covers. She looked at it for a moment before shaking her head and thinking, 'Of course...Zel can't be out in the daylight so he's using all the covers as a make-shift coffin.'

She yawned a got out of her bed. She moved to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As Lina was brushing her teeth she began to think, 'Now what do I do now? I mean I can't go after Xellos right now he'd be ready for that. I guess I could go back home and wait it out a while. Give it time for Xellos to drop his guard...but getting Zelgadis there is going to be a whole new pain.'

After Lina finished dressing she came back into the main living area. She looked at the pile of blankets that was Zelgadis and sighed. She opened the door and walked out into town to begin shopping for things she would need.

* * *

Hours later Lina was almost done with her shopping. 'Let's see I have a few outfits that Zel might like, some sunglasses to cover his eyes until I can get some contact lens that change the color, and now I need a coffin,' Lina thought as she let out a tired huff.

After another thirty minutes she had come across a coffin making that was in a bit of an alleyway. She looked at the coffins and used her own height to measure for Zelgadis. "Zel is about a head and a half taller than me," Lina said out loud as she used her hand to measure.

"My I help you," asked the confused shopkeeper to see a young girl such as Lina measuring for a coffin.

Lina turned red in embarrassment before explain, "Oh, a friend of mine recent passed and I need to ship him back home. I forgot exactly how tall he was so I was using my height to measure as best I could."

The shopkeeper looked at Lina for a second before replying, "Well, I can see your concern. It is important that a man is buried where he came from. So you like this one?"

Lina nodded and asked, "How much?"

The shopkeeper gave Lina the price which she happily paid and a little extra for the shopkeeper to have it delivered to her room in an hour. After her final transaction Lina looked at her watch to see that she had about an hour and a half before sundown. "Well, might as well get something to eat while I kill time."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Lina was in her room with her new acquired coffin and waited for Zelgadis to awaken. After about ten minutes the pile of blankets stirred before Zelgadis sat up. Once he sat up the blankets fell off to reveal that his shirt was not on. He stretched his muscles before turning to see Lina staring at him with wide eyes. He smirked slightly before standing and asking, "Like what you see master?"

Lina blushed and she looked away, "N...No...No I was just...just daydreaming," Lina stuttered as she coughed.

Zel moved towards Lina with a slight swagger. His eyes focused on her as he stepped right next to her and cupped her chin with his hand. He looked right into Lina's eyes before asking, "Are you sure you won't give me another taste master?"

Lina gazed into his eyes and watched as they slowly turned red. She felt as she was being drawn in to those pools of crimson while standing in front of Zelgadis. She slowly nodded as she continued to stare into his eyes. "Zel...I," she tried to say as she continued to fall under the spell.

Zelgadis smiled as he leaned his head down and kissed Lina's neck at her pulse point. He stopped for a moment when he heard her moan. Zelgadis smirked as he began to trace a vein with his tongue before replying, "That's it master. Just enjoy the feeling and you won't feel the slight amount of pain."

Lina mumbled softly trying to voice her protest but her mouth would not react. 'Come on Lina if you don't do something your the next meal,' Lina thought as she tried to fight off the haze that had taken over her mind.

Zelgadis chuckled as he opened his mouth while his fangs grew to their normal size. He slowly moved forward and lightly scrapped his fangs against her neck before he moved to bite down. To his surprise, right when he was about to bite, Lina reacted and shoved him away with great force. Zelgadis flew through the air and hit the wall hard before hitting the ground. He growled as he got to his knees before he was slammed against the wall to come face to face with an enraged Lina, "Don't you ever try that again!"

Zelgadis looked at Lina with a bit of anger on his face. "It was just going to be a taste. Nothing to worry about."

Lina held him by the collar and said, "I don't care because I don't want to be a vampire."

Zelgadis looked at her before laughing at what Lina had just said. "Master...you apparently don't know about true vampires. Yes, the legends say that if you are bitten you become one but that is not true."

Lina let go of Zel and shouted, "I don't care! You will only bite me if I give you permission not because I fell under your spell and stop calling master!"

Zelgadis bowed his head and replied, "As you wish Lina," before moving forward quickly.

Lina was caught off guard when she felt his tongue on her neck. She moaned slightly before pushing Zel away again and shouting, "What did I just tell you?"

"I was just cleaning you...you had a bit of blood leaking from your pulse point," he replied as he licked his lips.

Lina looked to her side at the large mirror. She noticed two small gashes that had been made on her neck she then looked at Zel and asked, "What was that feeling? You just barely licked me and my whole body felt alive."

Zel moved to his bed where he sat down and replied, "It's the Embrace. It is a condition that a vampire instinctually causes when that seek to drink blood. It keeps a target from fighting while we feed. We get our meal and the target gets a pleasurable feeling while we are feeding."

Lina looked at Zel for a moment before shaking her head and said, "Well, I got you a coffin to travel in and we are head back to my home in the early morning. So be ready to go once I wake back up."

Zelgadis bowed and said, "As you wish Lina," before disappearing to go hunt.

Lina sighed and laid down on the bed. 'That was close...I don't need to stare at him if that keeps happening,' Lina thought before she closed her eyes and when to sleep.

* * *

The next morning found Lina at the airport aboard a large jet waiting for it to take off. She looked out the window and thought, 'And, hopefully I won't get a ton of question a customs when I come back with a coffin.'

Below her in the baggage hold Zelgadis lay in his coffin with a smirk on his face. 'Don't worry Lina...as long as I serve you I will make sure your troubles won't bother you...as long as you exchange it for some of that delicious blood of yours.'

* * *


End file.
